Thirst
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: The Vampire is a Hunter. Everyone knows that but what happens when he hadn't found the true love yet and he finds it just now after all those centuries of waiting?
1. Prologue

**Dislaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_, all the characters used here belong to him.

**Author Note: **It's AU. So no Shinigami and it'll deal with Vampires. Don't expect me to put them as angels.**  
**

**Warning: **Blood, death, yaoi, slash (consenting only now)

Someone has accepted recently to correct my text. I've done a lot of mistakes with first version in fact. '-,-

Deep thanks to **Aizen_No_Otome **from **BleachAsylum** to have accepted to correct me. :)

* * *

**Thirst **

He was enjoying all the despair. He was wishing to see more blood. He wanted some of his own men to kill other people just for his own pleasure and theirs. They needed something. They were wishing things. They didn't come just for taking over this town but to taste what was in this town.

They didn't enjoy normal food. They didn't like it. It was like some ugly and tastelessly soil. It was like some rotten vegetables or fruits they remembered from when they had been Humans. They had been. Simply. But they weren't anymore. They were above all of these stupid creatures. They were pets or rather animals which Aizen's men were supposed to eat and savor like every fine food.

He watched as one of his men, Ulquiorra flew and caught a crying girl, separating her from her mother. She was frightened at what he might do to her. He killed the mother in the blink of an eye, for she was just an annoyance to him. He wanted to eat his meal in peace, unbothered by anyone. He smiled at his master, flew back to their castle. Little Orihime (according to her mother's calls) was screaming for her mother. Then the screams stopped. Ulquiorra had activated his powers. She was calming now. Now, she felt as if she were safe in his arms.

Then, she would grow in their castle, and become as beautiful as any princess. One day, she would be one of the most dangerous Vampire in the world a day. She would be Ulquiorra Schiffer's chosen one. They would be a perfect couple for anyone. Orihime would have one of the most appealing yet disgusting powers: rejecting. She would have enough blood for her whole life by using a single Human.

Ulquiorra Schiffer had been called Ishida Uryû in his human life, his former life. He had been a doctor's son and was supposed to follow this father's example when he grew up. But Aizen Sôsuke had come. He had acted as if he was deeply wounded. The young teen (he had been thirteen that time) had come to his father's office. He had been just curious. Aizen had been targeting just the father but he had found someone interesting in Uryû: his high intelligence. He had killed the father and taken the son with him. Gin had made fun of him this time. He was interested in young boys now?

It seemed that the young boy had been a fancy of his part. He was interested in young boys, yes. He admitted it for once. They were more appealing than anyone. But he found himself looking for special ones. He had been searching for one type of boy all these long years. Unfortunately he hadn't found it. Not yet.

Gin approached. He was smiling as always. He had come with his lover Matsumoto Rangiku. She was one of the most beautiful women in the world. She used ashes to destroy every life, using her body to fool her victims. He had found her in the inner city. She was searching for money for her master. She had been a slave for him. He was using her body too. It was so appealing for a man like this. But she had met Gin one night. She had thought he was a rich man, had felt some hope. Since she hadn't found any money that day, she feared being beaten by this man first with wood then with metal. It had depended partly on his mood and partly alcohol, how severly she would be punished. Gin had told her what he really was. She had been frightened. He was a Vampire. He was a cruel man. Then she had felt a sudden strength running in her blood. She had killed her master.

All her friends were now free, thanks to the mysterious rich man. She and Gin had found nice houses and families to take care of these children. There was no way children could be treated like that. It was unfair and disgusting. Much to the great delight of Aizen, however, the children had all received a good education courtesy of Gin's generosity.

-You haven't found that rare masterpiece yet, Aizen-taichô? It's quite unbelievable. You have always found everything else very quickly.

Aizen watched him quietly. It wasn't the right moment to joke. Hunters could come anytime after being warned by the inhabitants. They would be fast, very fast - even faster than usual. They should leave on time. Urahara and his wife Yoruichi weren't that far. They were always hunting Aizen down. This hunt was becoming boring with time. They had killed half of Aizen's clan already. That would change.

-It's not a good time to make jokes, Gin. You know what you need to do now. I'll find him another day, replied Aizen.

AIzen sighed. It had become a bad joke with time. Would he ever find a good lover to spend eternity with?

Gin had been one of Aizen's fancies, too. He had been found in a noble house, where he had learned piano and violin. At only fourteen. He had been one of the most gifted children Aizen had ever seen. The boy's family had treated him as a slave, and, they didn't know at the time how they would pay king's taxes. Gin had been with Aizen when he visited them. Aizen had visited their home and castle. Aizen had introduced himself as a rich man, but that had been a complete lie. Actually, he was something else, something dangerous. There was no way you allowed a Vampire into your home. After all, they could come back any day. Months later, he had killed them and transformed the young boy into something like him. The two had hated each other, but they had come to know each other. Gin had been Aizen's first mate. and Aizen's clan had readily accepted him. His smile was so appealing.

Then Aizen had become bored of him. Gin had understood that. He was just a part of his clan. They didn't complete each other. They were just talking and agreeing each other points of view. Aizen had found at least someone who was able to understand him, at least to a certain degree. They had both searched for the right lover. Gin had already found someone in Rangiku. Aizen had found Ulquiorra (Uryû at first). They had stayed together some time but Ulquiorra had been a disappointment to Aizen. Ulquiorra was the quiet kind of guy, so he had calmed himself. He had felt a disappointment but he hadn't told him. Thanks to Gin's advice he had searched for a good partner too. He had found someone in the young girl Orihime. They were a perfect match for each other.

-I think it's about time. Gather our men and please be sure no one under Urahara's orders are following us.

Gin grinned. It was his favorite hobby. He killed them all the time. It was his task, a nice task for a Vampire. He had killed a good part of Urahara's clan and he knew perfectly that Aizen had that ruthlessness to kill by himself. It was something truly incredible. Aizen was one of the most powerful Vampires in the world. If he were ti do it by himself, Urahara's whole clan would be killed in a night.

Within moments, most of the vampires were on their way out. Gin was still waiting for Aizen. Rangiku, meanwhile, was sleeping in his arms. She loved to sleep. Her power affected her like that. Plus Gin's arms were the safest place for her. Aizen allowed himself a smile. They were beautiful together. There was no way you could deny that. Then they left. Tomorrow was another day for both.

All of a sudden a bright-haired boy, tall and graceful, ran in front of them. His eyes blazed with anger. Aizen's clan had killed his whole family. Aizen's eye was drawn to the appealing youth, his perfect body a tone of thin muscles under blood. The boy had succeed in escaping in Aizen's men. He was holding a knife. Although he was terrified, he tried to act brave. He had seen what they were able to do. Poor creature. Aizen wanted to take him in his arms and comfort him. What was happening to him? There was no way he had the wish to comfort someone and make him happy.

But his smell! Aizen had never before smelled such a perfume. It was unique. Gin laughed softly. He seemed to know exactly what was happening in his master's mind. To himself Gin thought, "This is the one you should spend your life with. It would be a shame if you let that opportunity pass."

-I let you. You join us later, aren't you? Gin answered.

-Just go.

Gin grinned again. He made sure Rangiku was well in his arms and flew to their castle.

Alone, the boy and the Vampire gazed at each other.

-What's your name, boy?

The boy jumped suddenly to stab him in the heart. Aizen had been stunned at first, but he caught the boy's arm just in time. He sent the youngster to the floor. The boy had never felt such a strength before, like a stranglehold on his fist. Aizen drew his face nearer to the boy's, and took him into his arms. The boy was screaming and yelling now, wanting only to escape. He tried to punch his face, but Aizen was far stronger than him. All of a sudden. The boy stopped struggling. He felt as if he were in heaven.

He put the boy on a bed. Then he started crying. It seemed he now had a headache. He remembered that headaches were just an effect of his own power, but he still felt wrong. Illusions. They were incredibly powerful. And for a Human they were hard to bear. The boy would feel Aizen's true power in a short amount of time: seduction. He undressed the boy very quickly. His smell was so damn arousing. He was losing his widely known self-control on himself because of a mere Human. Lots of people would make fun of him because of that. Whatever. The boy was more important. He undressed himself quickly.

He lay on the boy, finally calming him. He managed to make him feel better with his powers again but a Human was fragile. A young boy was the most fragile of all. He didn't want him to hurt because of him anymore. He was far to much precious to him. He was the most important thing in this whole world to him - more important than being the leader of his clan.

He let his hands wander on the boy's body. He ran his lips over the his pale skin and licked all his wounds. They were healing right now. This blood was so damn tasty. The boy felt incredibly good right now. He had never felt anything like that before. This man provoked in him things he couldn't simply control. That was completely new. Suddenly he felt wrong for what he was doing. He started crying a lot uncontrollably. He was in the bed of the very one who had killed his parents. It wasn't supposed to be.

Aizen felt a little disappointed when the boy tried to escape. The boy was resistant? He shouldn't be. He had put an amount of power on him. He was supposed to be calm and moan in pleasure. Then he read in his mind. He had some issues with his own conscience. He didn't want to be in his parents' killer's arms. He wanted only to escape. After he learned his name in his mind. Ichigo. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.

-Calm down... Ichigo.

The boy stopped moving. Surprised, he wondered "How?"

Azien chuckled.

-That is the power of a Vampire, he whispered in his ears. Will you be nice, now? It'll be more appealing for me if you let yourself lead.

The boy abandoned himself to Aizen. He decided to let himself go. It was pleasure and not torture after all.

Ichigo was nicer now. Aizen went softer too. He sucked his neck and bit it slightly. No. It would be for later. The boy moaned. Disappointment? Gin had described something similar with Rangiku. When you met your soul mate it produced always this effect on both. Aizen's hands wandered on his hips and his legs. The boy moved in pleasure on his. He had never felt so good before.

-Please, he whispered.

Aizen couldn't help but sigh. The boy was so cute.

-Sôsuke, simply.

Then they let themselves to be touched everywhere. To be aroused by each other. The boy was asking and him too. He let a finger entered him. The boy ached in pleasure. He wanted more and more. That guy provoked in him reactions he had never felt before.

-More, Sôsuke...

Aizen let another finger. The boy almost screamed. It was so damn good. For both. He chuckled again.

-Ready?

Ichigo felt something else inside him. Not a finger but something else. He felt waves a pleasure every time it hit that point. He wanted more and more.

He felt teeth biting his neck and a more pleasant sensation than before. He felt an unusual strength running his blood. It was like he was coming in Heaven. Yeah, exactly this. He was losing all and gaining more. It was a fire which was burning what you were and water which was helping to build you again.

Soon he collapsed in Sôsuke's arms. Aizen felt the boy's life running far away substituted by something else, something evil. His skin became cold and his body became straight. It was done. The boy opened his eyes again. He was far more sultry than before. He was ready.

-Do you wish to be my companion?

The boy kissed him, deeply.

-Yes, my love...

Later, they joined Aizen's clan. Gin and Rangiku smiled. They were perfect for each other.

* * *

Reviews please.


	2. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_. All the characters used here belong to Tite Kubo.

Thanks for the favorite stories especially. It's very nice.

**Warning: **Blood, death, violence, sex, language...

* * *

**Jealousy.**

**Two Hundreds Years Later...**

Illegality. It was all they were doing at the moment. They were assisting to a show with super high-speed trail bikes. They were supposed to accomplish jumping at the moment. All spectators were screaming and yelling. No policemen would dare to be here. It was far to much dangerous for them. They would have been killed if they dared to be here. All the bets were for a super sexy young man: Abarai Renji. He was pretty good but he was nothing but a pet for his boss: Byakuya Kuchiki. This boss was a godfather. Simply. He was a toy at bed as well. His boss had special tastes when it dealt with sex. He was searching for special young men. He wanted only redheads. They were tastier according to him.

He had tried to put Ichigo in his bed but the redhead had been all cold with him. The godfather had tried to convince him again with other methods than just seduction but it hadn't worked. It had been a complete fail. Ichigo had been coming with his own lover and companion in a reception organized by the same man. This man had been shocked to discover Ichigo was the secret lover of Aizen Sôsuke. This man was more frightening than a whole army which was pointing a gun in front of you, targeting you. It was like he was attracted to blood and he wasn't the talkative type of guy. He was something else. He was observing people around as they were possible meals. The godfather had apologized in front of Aizen for trying to steal something which was belonging to him, only to him.

Rumors were said on Aizen. It was like he had been living in this city since centuries as well. He was considered as sort of lord here. No one had tried to push him out of his throne except Urahara's clan. In fact that clan had tried a lot of times but it had failed as well. The only thing they had got, it was blood and death in return. Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku were frightening. In fact they were rumored to kill all of the guys. No one believed that actually but it was rumored. It was like superstitions. No one could stop them and calm them.

-Gin. See the manager and put ten thousands dollars on this man. He seems promising.

The white-haired grinned. It was like that with Aizen Sôsuke. He was here just for fun. He wanted to know if some people were about to die. Vampires loved blood. They ate blood all the time. It was necessity for them. Rangiku smiled too. She was hoping to see the same thing. They were asking that kind of show. Aizen let run his hands on his lover's cheek. His lover didn't seem to enjoy this. He was jealous. Aizen chuckled. It was funny to see him jealous when he was watching other men. Even if they were Humans. It was always nice. Ichigo was demanding all the time for his look on him but Aizen wasn't the kind of guy to let emotions to take the control on him.

-Don't touch me.

Aizen smirked. He was like that. He was acting like he was about to bite him somewhere.

-You're so jealous. You know you're the only one. They are just fancies for me. They aren't precious for me. They are just meals. Tasty meals.

Ichigo looked him with icy eyes. He was furious. It didn't change anything at all. Aizen was just playing with him.

-I go.

Aizen let Ichigo went out. Just for a moment.

Inside of him he was burning. It was a fire which was about to destroy everything. Once he had destroyed a whole part of the town just because of jealousy. He had drunk to much blood this night. To much. He had been almost dead. He had made burned a whole part of the city. Policemen and firetrucks had been forced to evacuate the whole city. It had been a horror. Children had been killed and women had lost their husbands. The authorities had tried to calm people the whole month after but it had been a complete fail. The fear had been always here. Even now people were shocked to hear that story. The one who had done that was a monster. People were right but at least they didn't know it. It was a safe secret.

All of a sudden, he felt strong arms binding him. This strength was well-known. It had been the same the night they had met and the night when the whole city had been burning. Sôsuke had sent him on the floor. He had yelled at him. He had been angry. Ichigo had almost warned everyone there were Vampires in the city. He had threaten them. All their life would have been in danger. Sôsuke had sent his own soul mate in jail. He had forced him to calm him and made him understand, safety was far more important than jealousy. He had acted stupidly. Ichigo had been tearing after but Sôsuke wasn't the type to let anyone to play with his feelings like that. It was blackmailing. Disgusting.

-Sôsuke! Let me go!

He heard that laugh again.

-I'm proud of you. Since that night you're more quiet. It's quite amazing. Before you would have killed a lot of pepole.

He let his hands wandering all other his body as well. Ichigo put his own hands under Aizen's clothes. They were acting like that when they felt that need. Aizen put his own lips on Ichigo's neck. It was delicious. His smelt was as arousing as that night. It was unique. He put his hands under Ichigo's trousers. He wanted to feel he was already hard. Ichigo moaned. It was so damn good. He bound his legs on Aizen's back and begun to kiss him deeply. He was about to put of his shirt when...

-Hm. I think it's not the time for that. It's about to start.

Gin laughed as well. It was so damn entertaining. Aizen was glad to have such a second. He was the best of all. A lot of chiefs' clans were jealous of that. Gin was prodigious. They wanted to get him in their own clans. Tôsen was good but he was a lonely guy. He didn't like crowds and Aizen had helped him to avenge his soul mate's murder. He had been satisfied when he had tasted his blood. So good to taste a murderer's blood.

They were on their seats. They were assisting to Abarai Renji's awesome show. He was indeed very good with his trail bike. He was amazing when he flew. He was like sort of eagle.

-I wonder how Byakuya Kuchiki would react if we steal him.

-Sôsuke!

-I was just laughing, darling.

After the show, Abarai got the most applause. His lover went to the sand and kissed him hardly.

Soon Ichigo disappeared. He wanted something but what? Sôsuke decided to follow him to see if he'd be safe.

It was a small corridor. Abarai was panting after such a show.

-Very good, a cold voice whispered.

The redhead felt a strong shiver running on his back. He almost fell. Old instincts. Fear.

-You have been a good boy tonight. Very appealing...

Renji tried to figure from where the cold voice came. Suddenly he felt a hand on his neck. It was a cold hand and Renji tried to draw his gun. He never could. His fist was broken. Damn he couldn't drive tomorrow. Byakuya wouldn't be glad. He would chose someone else.

-Son of a bitch!

-Such a rough language coming from such a beautiful mouth. Byakuya won't be happy if he learns it. I've heard he was a strict man.

Renji tried to escape from this clasp. This man wanted his lover being destroyed!

-If you try to put your hands on him, I'll...

Instead he screamed. He felt teeth on him. He felt these teeth on his neck. No... It' couldn't be! Neck was fragile...

He felt chill, high chill... His eyesight was abandoning him. His life was going away.

Snake. Life was snake.

Ichigo smiled. Renji's body was cold, dead cold. He wouldn't bother him anymore.

He turned over and... faced Sôsuke's icy eyes.

He sighed.

-I should be used since the time. You'll never stop? When will you understand you're the most important? You're such a child sometimes.

Aizen used fire to make disappear Renji's boby. He sent it in Byakuya's manor.

Then he turned over and faced Ichigo. he smashed his hand on his cheek.

Ichigo's body threw in the wall. He pressed his hand on the cheek. He let his tears running.

-We would have shared this meal if you hadn't been that stupid.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please, review! ^^


	3. Anger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters used here. They belong to Tite Kubo only.

Deep thanks for story alerts, favorite story and review.

I'll update this one every fifteen days. It's for my French one.

I've almost done the whole plot for **Thirst**.

**Warning: **Death, blood especially. I really love Orihime but it's for the story, sorry.

* * *

**Anger.**

-Why have you decided to kill without asking me first? Have you ever realize it's for our clan's sake? Sôsuke asked.

They were in their bedroom. This bedroom was used more for arguments than sex. They hadn't done sex in this room since a century. Something was wrong with their couple. They should change that. They couldn't continue like this anymore. They should split. Even if they were Soul Mates, it wasn't a safe value to keep their couple safe. They should put more efforts than currently. They couldn't understand each other as they wished. They couldn't talk to each other alone a long time. Sôsuke was this clan's leader. He had obligations. He wasn't suppose to spend the whole day with his young companion. He couldn't and it was his duty to lead the clan.

After the show, they had been mum. They hadn't even spoken in their car. This car was dark and red in the inside. Gin, Rangiku and Ulquiorra had noticed something was wrong between them a long time ago. The other clan's members had started to notice something but they didn't dare to speak about it in front of them. That was just rumors and hidden discussions. They didn't want to face their leaders' anger. It was their private but it affected the whole clan. Sôsuke and Ichigo hadn't notice it yet.

Everyone felt it was something with Orihime's death a century ago. Sôsuke had reproached him to have let her alone facing Urahara's clan's killers. They had been created the same night. It had been like they were siblings. He shouldn't have let her. Ichigo had argued in return she had wanted to face them by her own and he had let her. He respected her honor as a warrior and she had said he was their leader's companion. He was more important than her. Gin had been hearing their whole argument and had feared a fight between them. They were as proud as each other. He had entered their room and had smashed Ichigo on the floor. He had asked him to control himself. Sôsuke had won thanks to Gin and Ichigo had felt betrayed in some point. He had always believed it had been Sôsuke's order to ask Gin's help.

Gin was Ichigo's master in fencing. Ichigo had liked the man until this event. Their talks had been nice and quite polite. There had been no way they could even argue. Gin considered Ichigo as his young brother. He had always helped him. Gin had always invited Ichigo and Rangiku at parties. Gin had always covered up for Ichigo. Even if it had asked him to betray Sôsuke at some point. Ichigo had always been capricious. It explained all his stupid demeanor sometimes. He had claimed in front of his lover he didn't care about others' opinions about him. It had been a lie. He cared for Sôsuke's opinion about him. He was the most important person in his world. He had changed it for once. He had given him this power and allowed him to live as prince. Gin had always believed he had acted in the interest of the clan but he had just pointed Ichigo's anger at him and at Aizen's.

-You've never taken care of me. So your opinion isn't that much important.

Sôsuke's eyes widened.

-I'll sleep on the sofa tonight. I can't stand you anymore.

For Aizen it was like a dagger in his heart. He watched him seemingly quiet but in the inside, he was tearing and felt distress rising in him. He had searched his Soul Mate during one thousand and three hundreds years. He had lived with this Soul Mate during two hundreds years and the same Soul Mate was leaving him?

-Ichigo...

Ichigo watched him with heat and anger.

-CUT IT OUT! I LEAVE! RESPECT IT!

Ichigo opened the door with anger and he began tearing. Discreet tears. He lied down dressed on the sofa and he tried to calm his heartbreak. He felt a weariness and soon he slept deeply. In their bedroom, Aizen felt wrong he should have told him how he meant to him. How he couldn't live without him. His heart was painful. So painful. He was old, very old. Too much old to feel this pain.

* * *

Rukia watched her soon-to-be husband's body on the floor. Byakuya had asked her to join in the evening. It was something important. Her life was his hand. She was supposed to work for him. She had been accepted as Byakuya's sister if he was allowed to touch Renji's body. She hadn't any choice. He was her captor but she loved deeply Renji. Se was pregnant and Byakuya knew it. If Renji died, she would be Byakuya's fiancée and would carry his child. She didn't want this man touching her but it was the same. All she had done was for Renji's safety and for her future family.

She felt tears running all over her face. She couldn't believe it. Her sister first and Renji now. They had met at university. He had been studying laws and she had wanted to be a reporter. Her sister had been very well-paid. She had been Byakuya's favorite lover until her death. She had been killed. Her face had been fiercely destroyed then. Rukia had lost everything. She had been forced to leave university to live in one of Byakuya's houses. Renji had been allowed to continue his studies. Lawyers were important for Byakuya. Later he had asked Renji to join him a whole night. Renji had come the next morning tearing and kneeling in front of her. She had understood. He would be forced to be in Byakuya's bed. Then Byakuya had asked her the same thing. She had accepted. She hadn't had any choices. She had let him to touch her and stolen her virginity before Renji. It wasn't Renji's child actually but Byakuya's. There was no way she could deny it. But she hadn't tell Byakuya. He believed it was Renji's. She had hidden it in front of Renji to please him. She hadn't wished to see his sadness.

She screamed and called for his murderer's blood. She fell in the floor. She swooned. She had felt her despair, her anger, her weariness ans her lack of slumber winning. Byakuya called for his physician: Szayel Aporro Grantz. He was the best around. He would be silent. He was trustful. He had heard he had been living in France before with his brother but his brother had been killed in a fight.

Later, the physician came. He was supposed to sound Rukia and examine Renji's body.

Renji's face was unexpected. He had never seen such a face before. It was partly burned in the right. It was as if the fire had devoured a part of his face. Dogs weren't able to make such wounds. There were black marks in his face. It was like coal. He wore white gloves to touch his face to be sure there wasn't bite's mark. His neck was weird. He felt a deepest crook than usual. It was flabby and he felt something wrong. It was like there was no bones anymore. Szayel could take the skin and removed it. He did it. He saw the bites marks. It was something quite rare. It was like snakes' bites. Someone had used a huge snake to kill him. He took some blood to analyze it later. He wanted to know what kind of snake he was dealing with.

-Put him in a blanket. I'll be needing his body later. It's quite interesting.

He turned his pink head to Rukia. What was wrong with her? Every time he had seen her, he had seen a strong young woman. But he knew she was pregnant and she wasn't supposed to die now. Byakuya would marry her soon. She'd be the next queen. After Hisana it'd be her. According to Byakuya she was asking at bed. He had seen the marks all over her body. She was raped. He had been forced to ask her politely to undress her every time he saw her. She didn't want men company but women. So he had employed a young nurse and she was the one who was allowed to sound her. Otherwise she wouldn't. He lost his smile. Only Renji was fully allowed to touch her in this way. The poor guy was dead but he was far better in death than here.

-Rukia-chan, do you hear me?

No reactions. Such a shame. He sighed. He took her small and fragile wrist. Her pulse was weak. So damn weak. She needed to be sent to his office. University wasn't safe for her. He called his nurse and she arrived thirty minutes later. The nurse was always worried for Rukia. She was precious for her. She was like the sister she has never had. Byakuya's henchmen carried Rukia's and Renji's body in Szayel's small van. It was used for unofficial work.

-When do you think she'll be safe?

Szayel watched Byakuya with a quizzical expression.

-What do you mean?

Byakuya looked him right in the eyes.

-She'll be my future wife.

The physician pressed his hand on Rukia's shoulder.

-You'll have to wait. She might be in a coma. I want to make sure her body will be healthy for her return.

Byakuya nodded. It was the best option for the moment. He wasn't the eager kind of guy.

As he watched the car and the van leaving, he asked to one of his minions:

-Bring me the phone. I need to see somebody.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and please review. I'll update this one in two weeks.


	4. Leaving you

**Disclaimer: **All the characters used here belong to Tite Kubo only.

I might introduce Original Characters for what I want to do. Don't worry I always use canon's characters in fanfictions in first. It's part of my values.

As I'll have important examinations during those weeks I won't update anything until two weeks. I'd like to focus on my notes.

But I think you're here for reading a chapter, aren't you?

Speaking of that, I'd like to thank you deeply for favorite story, story alerts and reviews. It's enjoyable.

**Warning: **Sex, death and violence especially.

* * *

**Leaving you...**

Ulquiorra was watching her big-sized portrait. It was beautiful and powerful. She was wearing a dark blue dress and an yellow hat. She was carrying a white rose in her right hand. It was painted after her wedding. She was smiling softly and slight tears were running all over her face. Her happiness was communicating. As always. They had left for a short time the clan for their honeymoon. She had wanted to visit Verone and Venise. It had been her dream. He had grinned softly. He wasn't the kind of guy to show openly his emotions. They had visited some museums and churches. They had walked on some bridges. They had been warmly welcomed. Italian were charming people. Always making jokes on lovers with a smile. It was love. They had seen it.

Then they had returned. They had some obligations towards their clan. Lord Aizen had said nothing concerning their trip. He had been silent. His expression had been softer than usual. It had been so unlikely for him. He should have been very glad for them. It had been quite a relief for him to see Ulquiorra that happy. He had searched his Soul Mate for such a long time. They had been married for forty years. Forty lovely years. Like a dream. Then she had died for Prince Ichigo. He had understood it. He had understood her gesture. She had been like that all her life. She had been here for other people. Even if she had been a Vampire, she had helped young Human children. She had helped them to find a family and a job for older ones. She had been like an idol.

His heart had become like cold ice. He hadn't able to smile truly to anyone. It had been just a fake one. He hadn't been accept truly Prince Ichigo after even if he was respectful and polite with him. It seemed it was the same for Ichigo. Even if Lord Aizen had yelled at him to not feel guilty, he had seen some guilt in his eyes. He should have. He was the protecting kind of guy. They hadn't spoken as friend but just as people who were in the same clan. Most like allies. Unwanted allies.

-Why, Orihime? Do you see me, now? I'm so alone without you. You should have stayed. For me.

He let tears running all over his cheeks. He was alone. He was too much proud to let see them his weakness and his deep pain. He put his on the portrait and he felt his fingers clenching over it. He kneeled desperately in front of it. He screamed all his hurt heart. His private area was soundproof. Nobody was able to hear him and comfort him.

* * *

Ichigo yelled at Sôsuke:

-SHUT UP FOR ONCE! I LEAVE YOU!

His breathe was hard. Sôsuke was afraid he lose his control again in front of him. He didn't want Gin to stop Ichigo again in his madness. He was able to put fire without even thinking of it just by anger.

-Ichigo, I didn't say you should stay. I respect your decision. I've never said you to stay here at my side all the time. It's just like do as you wish.

He saw in his eyes distrust and hatred. How could he do? He couldn't let himself hurt Ichigo. He was his Soul Mate. He was supposed to protect him.

-Sôsuke, let me for once! I didn't chose you! I didn't want you! You were using me as sort of fancy!

He took his breathe again.

-You had killed my parents.

He turned over to the huge closet. His eyes were tearing and his kneels were trembling but he wouldn't fall again in front or him. He didn't allow it to himself. He had lost in front of his lover that night. They were supposed to be equals but they weren't anymore. At least for him.

Sôsuke closed his own eyes. Ichigo's last words had hurt him deeply. He put his hand on his chest. His heart was running fast. Very fast. It was like it was about to explode.

-You're not allowed to say such a thing... he whispered.

He didn't want to use his powers on Ichigo. It wasn't him. Simply. Even if he wanted his to suffer as he suffered right now. Creators had control over created ones of course. He didn't want to put this control over Ichigo. He was his Soul Mate. He was his!

-I'm allowed to say it to you. I'd been here when your soldiers were killing them.

-You transform facts very quickly, you know? I didn't order their assassination. I had just wished to take control of this huge town.

Ichigo's finger-nails destroyed partly the closet's wood. Sôsuke didn't like the sound. It was too much piercing. Vampires' ears were very sensitive. Ichigo's hand was about to slapped him. Sôsuke stopped him. His clench was so damn strong! Ichigo let his hand open. It was the only way to remove this damn fist. Eventually he freed him. Ichigo took a breathe.

-You're not allowed to slap your Lord.

Ichigo smirked evilly. Sôsuke couldn't expect the next...

-You're my Soul Mate, as you said. I can make you what I wish.

Sôsuke grinned too. So Ichigo took it in this way? Well...

-Speaking of laws?

Later, Ichigo's suitcase was ready. He was ready to leave. But he had to do a thing before leaving. He walked close to Sôsuke. He let his lips brushing his awesome face. He let his hands wandering over his chest and over his ass. He kissed his neck, his chest and his cheeks. He watched him just before licking his soft lips. He bit them slightly. Sôsuke put a strong hand over his chin and force him to stop. His eyes weren't soft anymore. They were cold and firm.

-Don't provoke me. You know my power, my young Vampire.

He watched him some moments, then...

-I think you want to leave, well... Farewell.

Ichigo was stunned, he didn't expect such a thing. He stopped any gestures and like a robot, he took his suitcase and went out. Sôsuke closed his eyes to stop his coming tears.

* * *

Ichigo was upstairs. He let a small oof flying out. He didn't want to leave Sôsuke but he couldn't bear his constant distance. Even if they were at bed he was all aloof. He put his hand over the banister and went down as a robot. He felt as if the world didn't exist anymore

_Farewell..._

He almost stopped his run. His foot was on the air. He wasn't using his powers he would have known it and he would have felt it...

_Farewell..._

It was hurting. It was painful. It was as if he couldn't stand his own heart anymore...

_Farewell..._

It was becoming like a song...

_Farewell..._

-GET OFF ME!

His voice was trembling. He couldn't believe Sösuke had said something like this to him. It was like sort of impossibility. He was soft and seemingly open all the time but he still didn't know him enough to confirm such a thing. Sôsuke was the Clan's Lord. He was supposed to lead everyone. Even him, his Soul Mate. Without even noticing it, he was in the first floor. He was walking in the big entrance hall. He felt like he wasn't part of the clan anymore. He felt empty. He didn't know what would happen to him after. He didn't how to live without Sôsuke and his friends. He couldn't live without his different teachers' advices. It would be completely new. He felt free too. He wasn't forced to be with everyone anymore. He was able to do as he wished for once. He would taste the freedom and the loneliness. He would be able to move in as he wished at least.

Someone went to meet him. This person took his arm without hesitation and force him to stop. That person forced him to watch him right in the eyes. He faced a violet-clothed man. He was wearing a long jacket andblack shoes. A white scarf was covering his eyes. He wasn't able to see anything. He couldn't see what was in his eyes but he could feel his anger rising. Tôsen was rarely out of his own tower. It should be exceptional event to force him to go out. He was the only one Ichigo respected a few among the main leaders. Even Rangiku wasn't worth enough for him. Ulquiorra wasn't nice enough. Gin had betrayed him. Tôsen was always listening him. He was showing affection to him. He was strict as a teacher of course but he was the kind of guy to respect other ones' secrets.

-Are you proud of you? Prince Ichigo?

He hadn't noticed he was smiling as if he was the Devil himself. He tried to remove this disgusting smirk in front of him even Tôsen wasn't able to see him. He was just able to feel every feelings around. He was using empathy and he became quite good with it with time. He was even able to feel anyone right position just to focus on him or her. He had discovered everyone was sending out a special energy and with emotions it was fluctuating. Sôsuke had been interested by this and he had let to be part of the clan. He had been in the clan almost as long as Gin. He had met him during his journey to the previous United States of America.

He had been created as a Vampire when he had been a slave. His masters had jailed a special girl. She hadn't been allowed to go out even if she was begging for it out loud. According to them she had been dangerous. All the day her voice had been complaining and so damn painful. For Kaname it hadn't been bearable at all. It was his soul had been caught by her voice. A night he had been very lost, he had forgotten completely the orders. Even if he shouldn't forget anything coming from his masters. The previous day his captors had punished him by piercing his eyes. His pain had been unbearable. He had killed her captors and it had appeared she had guided him.

When she had been made free thanks to him; the only one thing she had ever said to him it was she had met at least her Soul Mate. It was meaningful. She had transformed him into a Vampire. They had killed because of thirst everyone. Slaves, maid, butlers, families. All... Then they had searched a scarf to cover his face. It wasn't very appealing to see someone with no eyes. They had wandered around the country during a century. They had met nice people, burglars and criminals. They had always drunk burglars' and criminals' blood. They had remembered the way they had been treated. Then they had met something who had been interested in them. He had wanted to make them as his main employees. It had been like a Christmas Day for them.

But it had appeared he was completely different. he had ordered to meet him again in the same pub. They had accepted with gratitude. It was a good opportunity. They had been slaves and no one could have really trusted them. Instead they had met twenty guys with crossbows. He had succeeded to escape but she had been killed in front of him. He had killed them. Then he had searched the man who had put them in this trap. He had discovered this man had been a powerful Hunter. In his pursue he had met Lord Aizen and his young lover Gin. He had asked him if he had seen that man thanks to a short description. His Soul Mate had taken the time to describe the man and he had recognized his energy.

Lord Aizen had taught him how to improve his ability to find someone else. He had trained him during a month. Thanks to this training he had been able to find his man. Lord Aizen had watched him killing the his clan had been growing. Right now they were seventy Vampires.

-I'm just tasting my freedom.

Tôsen frowned.

-You don't know what you are speaking about.

-Will you let me go?

Tôsen sighed. His student in laws was stubborn.

-Do as you wish but don't ask me to support you when you'll be tired in front of Lord Aizen.

Later, Ulquiorra heard a car's sound. He took the black curtains and watched a black car leaving. Prince Ichigo was tired of Lord Aizen? How? They were Soul Mates! How?

* * *

**A week later...**

Szayel was always searching and he had found anything. He had found some poisonous snakes which could have such jaws. He had analyzed Renji's blood. He had found some unknown proteins. It was weird. Very weird. he had put the amino-acids sequence on the Internet World Database about snakes' venoms. It was a rare snake perhaps? He had tried to find such a snake thanks to researches in rare books or on the Internet. He should call his old German friend, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He was world-known for his knowledge on snakes. Szayel was just a teacher in human anatomy even if he was almost as famous as his friend.

He sighed. He couldn't be possible without some other skills, he felt it in some way. He should find something else. He was always listening his intuition. It might be exact. He had always done experiments to prove his intuitive points even if some results were surprising. Tired, he watched Kuchiki Rukia's body. It was without reactions as he had taken her in Kuchiki Byakuya's house. Thankfully she hadn't lost her baby. He had discovered a long time ago she wasn't carrying Renji's baby but Byakuya's. She had asked him to hide this fact in front of him. But a day he'd been forced to reveal the truth to Byakuya. He wouldn't be happy but Szayel would make him understand.

He took his cell phone and asked for Kurotsuchi. This one was glad to hear his voice again and was interested in this new venom. He'd be here in a week. He had to finish his lessons with his own students. Then he'd be free...

* * *

Normally it took months and even years to analyze a single molecule. That's why there are Databases on the Internet. You don't need to do all the work again. They are billions and billions. But for this fanfiction, I won't respect this time... As for the the knowledge of living beings, we just know at least one percent of them.

So, an opinion?


	5. Without you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_ otherwise Aizen would be free right now and Ichigo would be sleeping in his arms.

Thanks for your long wait. I honestly admire your patience. It's telling. No reviews screaming for a soon update, you're quite nice.

Speaking about that. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It's quite nice. Especially when you have examinations. It's helpful, believe me.

Well, here's your long-waited chapter. Patience is always rewarded.

**Note: **Read carefully this chapter... You'll be able to build some theories... Honestly, I can't wait for them.

**Warning: **Blood, death, rough language and sex.

* * *

**Without you...**

Ichigo had left one month ago. His absence was kind of hard for everyone. Everyone loved him in the clan with some exceptions at least. Not everyone loved his ever rebellious attitude. But they were all straight guys without any open minds. The three leaders were talking to each other in the main office. They talking about the soon clans' meeting. It was an important meeting which was gathering the most important chiefs. Aizen of course was expected to be here by an amount of people. It would be a shame to ruin their high expectations on him. He was one of the most powerful in the world. Some were more but he was respected by them.

The Vampires' Council had decided to put the next meeting in Paris. Some of them disliked the distance. They were lazy people or they were too much old for such a journey. It was far from New-York and far from Tôkyô. But Paris was beloved. It was Lover's Town after all. Speaking about that, Sôsuke was supposed to introduce his Soul Mate to the most important Chiefs. He had given in his position in the Council for taking care of Ichigo and of course, he was missing. He would be forced to do some researches to find him. Sôsuke felt all of a sudden a pain in his heart but didn't show it in front of Tôsen and Gin. Most likely, Kaname would be more sensitive with that but he wouldn't dare to ask him if everything was ok. He wouldn't offend his Lord's pride. He was far more clever. Gin wouldn't like to ask him, he was caring about his Lord as a son would for his was his creator and his main teacher. He respected him and even admired him in some way. He wouldn't dare to doubt about his strength.

Sôsuke was absent-minded. He couldn't stop thinking about his young lover and soon-to-be husband during this talk. He was constantly focused on him and watching him everywhere. Thanks to his observations, he was able to anticipate every of his gestures. He was all but unpredictable. Sôsuke had always known Ichigo would leave him some day but when, he hadn't been able to predict it. The most important in this departure for him was the soon-to-be meeting. He hadn't talked about it to Ichigo. He would be stunned to learn it. It had been one of his mistakes. They would organize a wedding just for them during the meeting. The wedding was supposed to be accepted by all. He was needing their agreement. It was important for him.

He sighed and dismissed his two Seconds. They were surprised but they didn't say anything. Their Lord was needing to be alone for the moment. Since Ichigo's departure, he was becoming capricious again as a young Vampire would be. It wasn't good for the clan and especially now. It would jeopardize everything. But he wouldn't let it. It was a promise. He would be strong for his clan. His clan was needing him. His clan was nothing without him. He was its main creator. He had created all over these years by searching the perfect partner and calming his loneliness. He had been proud to find Gin, then Kaname and even Ulquiorra. He remembered his soft smile as a young teen. His eyes had been so shining at this time. But he had lost these sparkles with Orihime's death. he hadn't been glad at this time because he had cherished him. He couldn't bear this for him. He had recognized in himself he had been tough to Ichigo that time. He shouldn't have blamed him. He wasn't responsible for her death. He should have apologized in front of Ichigo. Their current relation would have been far better than now.

Sôsuke decided to stand up ant go to his bedroom. He sat on it and tried to remember Ichigo's body's prints on the mattress. He put his face in Ichigo's pillows. He was trying to remember his soft and delicate perfume. He watched carefully the pillow and noticed a red hair. A small red hair with his perfume. He tried to not cry but feel the tears running over his face. He felt his mouth opening and closing, trying to stop the coming scream. His face wasn't handsome anymore. It was showing a monster: Vampire's true nature. His eyes were red and his face was covered by wrinkles. His teeth were incredibly long at the moment. He was losing all his beauty for stopping a scream, his sadness and his lack.

-ICHIGO!

* * *

Far from this castle, a young Vampire was wandering as if he was lost, as if he didn't have any goals in his life. It was like he was an empty bottle. He was just as a puppet. He was feeling a need. He was wishing to drink blood right now. He was becoming a lonely Hunter. He was hiding behind walls and stairs. Some of his victims were dead without even noticing it. Life was indeed a snake especially for not so wary people, alone people in night and of course for the weakest ones: children. They were so easy targets.

Sometimes the young Vampire was visiting his victims on their bedrooms. They were greeted as some boyfriend, some mother for children and lost husband for women. He was seducing them with easiness. It was easy to fool stupid people. They weren't enough strong to resist to his powers. They had so much weak minds. The young Vampire laughed at this thought. Humans were so delightful... For him.

Suddenly, a beautiful young woman caught his attention. She was walking as sort of dancer. She was graceful and her blond hairs were shacked by the wind around and the snow was covering her hairs. She was shivering. It was cold for Humans. Vampires weren't affected by coldness. Weather wasn't a problem for them. She hugged her outfits closer and she dressed her gloves. She walked quicker to be at home faster. She would drink some tea and she was needing the fire in her fireplace. It would be welcomed right now.

At least, she was at home. She noticed the young man following her. She smiled at him. It was the most beautiful smile she has ever done for someone.

-Do you want to go in with me, dear? I missed you a lot, you know?

Someone else would have noticed to slight madness growing in her eyes. It was just a lie. A beautiful lie. It was like she would give herself for the worst. The young male grinned.

-Of course, darling.

She smiled more. His voice was so soft and arousing. She grabbed his arm in a clench. There was no way she would let him go. She had found him again. He wouldn't leave anymore.

-Come.

She took his hands in hers. She put them on her hips. He came closer. She leaned slightly and offered her neck. He kissed it slightly.

-You're softer than in my memories.

Oh... His voice!

He bit slightly her chin and her cheeks. She responded eagerly by kissing him hard he let his tongue entered on her opened mouth. He ravaged her mouth softly. She was so delicious. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He was almost tempted to transform her but his Soul Mate wouldn't agree. He was quite sure of it. Her blue eyes were sparkling. Her mind was glad to see her lover again but her body was yelling at her to go away quickly. Her instincts were warning her but she ignored these warnings. The young man was so innocent for her. He was as protective as an angel for her. He was her unique and strongest protector. There was no way he could be dangerous.

He undressed her of her jacket. She was wearing a white shirt. It was soft and warm. She helped her lover to open it. It was done in a small dance of hands and game of fingers. They were touching the partner's ones. It was just a tease but at least a good one. The woman opened her lover's shirt. Under it it was just thin muscles. His body was the same as her memories. She necked them with greed.

The young man smiled. She was nothing but a toy in his skilled hands. She had been so easy to hypnotize. She had been one of the easiest targets he had ever been playing with. He let her touching and fondling his abdomen. It was just pleasure for him. It was just seduction's game. She would be easier to take in this way.

Then she wandered her hands close to his trousers. She undid the button. His trousers fell down. She could feel his arousal increasing under her fingers. She felt her skirt fell too. She put her lover closer. She was just heat right now. Her body wanted the man and just the man. He was the only one in the world for her.

Their naked bodies fell on the bed. They touched each other everywhere. They were exploring each other everywhere. Their tongues were teasing each other. Their mouth wished to eat each other.

Then the woman said:

-Please, come...

The man wanted to prepare her carefully. He moved his fingers in her sex. They were moving faster and faster. She felt shivers running all over her body. This man was so damn good! She was proud to be his girlfriend. Then she felt something else. Something had inside her. She screamed with pleasure. She wasn't focused on pain but pleasure. She felt some other thrusts and... nothing. She was disappointed and she wanted more.

-No! You can't do me that!

But something cut her off.

She felt ice in her neck. There was no pleasure anymore. It was just fear and pain. It was like something was trying to catch her life and destroying it. It was something which was wishing to eat her life.

Virtually.

She yelled and tried to escape this. She slapped the man on top. She was afraid by him. He wouldn't steal her life. Her eyes were bulging and her face wasn't beautiful anymore. It was distorted.

Seeing her smacks weren't working, she tried with her nails. She wanted to tear his body and made him feel the pain, her current pain.

All her mind was just saying a word: asshole.

But it was useless. Her body was colder and colder. Her gestures weren't as fast as before. She was becoming sort of statue or sort of imperfect puppet.

Then... Nothing. Her arms fell on her bed.

Her body wasn't moving anymore.

Ichigo smiled. Her blood had been so good.

But then he felt a strange pain. It was like a heart's pain. It was assaulting him everywhere. His breathe wasn't as calm as before. It was uneasy and irregular. It was strangling him. It was so unbearable. It should stop quickly. It would lose him.

He yelled:

-SOSUKE!

Then he fell on the floor. He couldn't move anymore. This pain was so horrible. So frightening...

_Why did it happen to Sôsuke?_

By chance, no one the next day had found him. He had run away. He wasn't that stupid. Policemen would arrest him and answering some questions. He would be their first suspect. He didn't want it and he wouldn't like Sôsuke to help him. He wouldn't like Sôsuke being under suspicion too. He was precious for him. He didn't want to be split in this way. At these thoughts, he had let some tears running over his face. He loved him but couldn't go in the clan. It would a shame even if Sôsuke would be glad to see him again. They would make fun of him. He felt so ridiculous right now.

* * *

**Some hours later...**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Szayel Aporro Grantz were asked one more time by policemen. They were asking their help again. Another body had been found. Apparently the body was showing the same wounds. They went to the place thanks to Szayel's car. He drove it by himself for once. It allowed to talk easier. No one would listen them and no informations would be escaping this small space.

-What are you thinking?

Mayuri almost jumped.

-This whole story isn't smelling that nice. I've already see snakes' bites but this time, it's quite unusual. It's like it's something else.

Szayel frowned:

-What? What could it be?

Mayuri looked thoughtful for a moment. He wasn't superstitious but he had to be sure before telling his true opinion about this occurrence.

-An unknown specie. I would be interested in this species. But it's sounding as a dangerous one. I'll be needing hunters.

Szayel sighed. His friend was as mysterious as ever. But he smiled again. In the right time, he would get all the answers. It was Mayuri's type of studying. He couldn't help but chuckling slightly. This whole thing was beginning to be huge. When Mayuri had this attitude: a calm one, a soft face and a statue-like body, he was thinking hard and most of the time, his theories were right.

-What?

-I can't wait for your answers.

Mayuri rolled his eyes. His friend was impossible.

But Szayel was thinking hard too. His friend and former lover would get his hunters. Byakuya would kill anyone behind this and he'd asked his own killers and Szayel had some friends too. He had talents to kill someone else. He had wished at this time to help his brother but instead he had been killed in front of him. Since that time, he had trained himself to kill someone and he had killed for Byakuya. Since that time, he had dyed his hairs. They were blond before. This color was a bad memory from his brother.

He sighed.

-Yes?

Szayel was thinking of the young girl.

-Rukia-chan isn't as safe as I've wished.

Mayuri pressed his hand over his friend's.

-You care too much. As for me, she's quite nice. She's awake and her brother was glad apparently to see her smiling again.

Szayel frowned.

-That man had raped her a lot. She's not her true sister.

Mayuri frowned too.

-So, I complain her. It's not that easy.

Szayel stopped the car close to a traffic light.

-I know, I'm her personal physician. She had asked me to hide her child is Byakuya's not Renji's but she hadn't dared to tell him. She didn't want to hurt him.

Mayuri sighed.

-Why do you always feel the need to put yourself in such a mess?

Szayel grinned evilly. Mayuri had been in these mess too. He had even helped sometimes. He was nothing but a cold-blood killer.

-You should be used to with time.

* * *

The interesting parts (as for me) are coming soon.

Hope you enjoyed! ^^

Or better: post a review! :)


	6. Newspapers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_, Tite Kubo does.

Examinations are over, I can continue writing.

Thanks for your reviews, for your "story alert", your "favorite story", your "authors alert" and your "favorite author".

Deep thanks for your support! It helps to feel better.

**Warning:** Wounds' description, sex...

* * *

**Newspapers.**

Szaye land his friend were at the young woman's house. They were surrounded by journalists, policemen and of course by some politicians. They seemed this time to care more about the victim than the other ones. The other ones had been just quoted in a small article and nothing else. That was strange. The two scientists felt something wrong was happened the former night. It was wrong enough to be told everywhere apparently. The two scientist were embarrassed too. They used to work in silence and surrounded by discretion. They didn't like to be watched as curious things or as sort of stars except when they were supposed to: at University and in front of other scientists. It was for work and not for show in their current occurrence.

As expected the journalists assaulted them and they asked them a lot of questions. As allways they needed to justify their paychecks by assaulting people. They even tried to organize some meeting to ask them what they knew. They were daring everything nowadays. They couldn't help themselves to be quiet and respectful toward people here? They had to work. They didn't have enough time to take care of fool people.

Then politics. Their presence was more strange. This person was that important for them? Even the mayor was here? He was waiting them eagerly. He seemed to be relieved to see them. It was as if some heavy weight was leaving his shoulders but he seemed slightly sad. It was a very bad sign. The mayor was peronnally touched by this death. Who was him or her? This person was important for him. It seemed dfficult for him to hide his feelings.

-Please, go in. I was waiting.

They went in and the policemen were here too. They were trying to comfort a woman. This woman was approximately as old as the mayor. The two scientists had some doubts about the person's true identity. They gave a nod to the woman and the policemen told them the body was on the bed in the room in the second floor. They hoped they'd do better than their own physicians. They were well-known specialists in that kind of case.

The two scientists watched the walls. They were covered by pictures of a growing girl with her smiling parents. They showed a girl riding a horse, they showed the same young girl with her first bike, as ateen with her boyfriend. Then they saw a huge picture of the girl. She was beautiful. She had magnificient blue eyes and her blonde hairs were shining with the sun. Szayel felt the wish to touch the picture. She was very attractive.

-Poor girl, she would have an incredible life. She has the grace and the cleverness to succeed.

Mayuri rolled his eyes. Szayel was becoming a poet now? But he was interested in the pictures too. It was indeed interesting and no one needed to guess hard what was the link between the girl and the mayor.

-She's his daughter. I understand why he's that emotionnal today. It's not in his habits to be in this way with prople. He used to be a strong and dry man.

Szayel frowned.

-Do you know him?

Mayuri rolled his eyes again.

-Absolutely not but I feel the need to read newspapers. I'm stunned you don't read them. I know it's not your type but for once... You could have changed.

Szayel watched him dryly.

-You have allways been the type to show off not me.

-Hey! I wasn't even speaking about that.

They gazed each other several minuts.

-I thought we were here to analyze not arguing.

Then they saw something far horrible than the other bodies. Her face wasn't beautiful anymore. It was showing an incredible amount of fear and despair. It was as if some artist wanted to create a lot of chaps on a very long and thin face. The mouth was deeply open and it was like it was still screaming even if the girl was dead. The whole body was arching as in orgasm and it was tensed not as in orgasm more like in tetanus. The arms were curved as in a macabre dance. It was beautiful and horrible in the same time.

They wore their white gloves and touched the body. It was as if something truly evil was entered in the body and she had been trying to make it go away. They watched something different than the other ones too. The most important blood vessels were incredibly dark and the bites' marks were as cold as ice. They were white and grey. This time it wasn't truly snake Mayuri smellt it. He wanted to be sure before confirming it out loud. It would ruin his whole reputation but he didn't have any choice. He sighed heavily once again. This occurence wasn't a usual one for sure.

Szayel felt something was wrong with him but he didn't want to argue with him about it. He knew an exorcist and he had seen some similar wounds in his books. They were old ones but the effects described in these books were the same. He froze a little. He wasn't superstitious but he had to tell about it to his friend and biggest ally. He wouldn't make fun of him. He was a curious man and he had a respect towards traditions and some interests in History.

When they had enough with this body, they asked the policemen to send it to their lab. They would be able to watch it in peace. The mayor and his wife understood: they gave them the opportunity to work with the coroner to help the police even if they had done the same for the previous bodies without asking the policemen. They should have helped them before to stop these murderers. Szayel and Mayuri didn't have any choice but responding:

-Of course, we should have. We understand your pain. It's a difficult situation.

* * *

_They were watching the news. They were watching the body's pictures thanks to their TV screens. They were smelling it was for them. They needed to get ready. It was for them. They knew it. _

_

* * *

_The young Vampire wandered the night. It was the only time young Vampires could go out. Older ones as his Soul Mate were able to stand the sun light. They could bear it and he wished he would be old enough to watch it again too. It was as sort of prize to have lived such a long time. Sôsuke had told him it he'd be five hundred years, he would but for the moment he should hide otherwise he would burn directly. It was the same for Tôsen and Gin. They weren't that old.

He wondered what was happening to him right now. He had felt his pain in his own heart. He should go home but he was far too much proud for that. Plus he couldn't think about Sôsuke greeting him as if nothing had happened. He would asked him dryly why he wanted to join again. He would have been forced to answer his questions and of course he would put him, his own Soul Mate to the test. He would make him face some of his bests Lieutenants as Tôsen or Gin. He would even face him himself. No. No kisses. No hugs. No warm smiles. He felt a pain in his own heart because of these thoughts.

Then he tried to calm it but it didn't fully succeed. He sat on a bench in a square. He breathed in and breathed out to cool himself. He put his hands over his face and leaned to make meet his elbows with his knees. What could he do now? What? He had no real solution. He couldn't face him now. He let his thoughts wander to their days. They had been rough or soft. It depended of them. He froze a little about Sôsuke's soft and hot lips on his skin and his chest. He almost felt his arms around his waist, strong desire and pleasure. He felt Sôsuke's hands on his ass and legs. He felt his hands caressing his tip. He was teased and he was responding.

He felt his own arousal growing in his pants and he moaned. Then he felt Sôsuke's fingers inside him. They penetrated him several times... He was more and more responding then he said...

-Come inside me.

It was a whisper. His own body was exulting pleasure and desire. His body tensed on the bench when he felt something else entering him.

In fact he felt nothing. His desires and his wishes weren't truth. He couldn't make them truth right now. He wanted to yell but in the same time he didn't want his Soul Mate to feel his pain. He had to stop it. He did his best to stop it. He succeeded to close partly his own heart. He closed a part of his mind too. He had to control himself again. He wanted to protect his Soul Mate. He thanked him to have trained him to calm by himself his outbursts and his huge envy of blood.

He chuckled. He was glad Sôsuke had closed him in this jail. He had helped him a lot. He had forced to cool off by himself. He had forced him to grow up a little.

But his happiness didn't last when he saw the newspapers in the kiosk. He recognized the young woman he had drunk the blood on the picture. He couldn't believe it. They had dared to show her death? It couldn't happen. Not now. He didn't need that. Some Humans weren't that stupid according to Sôsuke. They could indentify Vampires' bites. He had issues right now. They would come and tried to find him. Everyone would pursue him. He had to change of place quickly.

* * *

_They were preparing their weapons. They were supposed to. It was a serious situation. They couldn' t deny it anymore. These Vampires were way too much thirsty._

_

* * *

_Sôsuke let fall the newspaper on the desk. He couldn't believe it. They had asked to see her in the front page. They wanted informations for sure. They would ask anyone to help them even if some people would take this occurence as an opportunity to show off. They would even listen the fools. This could be a good thing for him and the clan if they weren't taken seriously but other people as some teachers, some priests and exorcists. Some of these ones were strong.

But he wasn't fearing them especially. They didn't have truly the power to kill them except the exorcists. They could damage their bodies enough to stop them to fight for some weeks but they couldn't kill them. The only ones who could do that were Hunters. The Hunters were special Humans. They had powers since their birth: it was natural for them and they were selected in some ways by Hunters to test them if they were strong enough to face Vampires.

If these Hunters watched the victims' number, well, they might think it wasn't just a single Vampire but a whole clan. If they discovered it, he wouldn't be a coward as he had allways done. It would be a shame for him to go away and hide. It wasn't his type, simply. He hated cowards. He had faced several Clans Chiefs and some of them hadn't dared to face him directly. He had killed them in front of people. Then he had made chose the Vampires to stay with him or to go away to find their own way.

He sighed, he had a lot of memories of this time. They had been quite nice. He had enjoyed these wars for power and just power. Before, when he had alone he hadn't been allowed to go in these Councils. He hadn't even been allowed to visit the Councils' main places. It was incredibly disgusting for the ones who wanted to aks for some help. He had been part of these ones but not anymore. He was at a Clan's Head and it was a nice thought.

He managed to gather his thoughts again on the current occurence. It would be an issue for everyone, not especially Ichigo. He wasn't the only one single Vampire to live in the town. He wasn't the only one who had chosen to live all by his own. There were families too but they had chosen to not drink Human blood more than necessary. Hunters would pursue the single ones first. They were easy targets for them. They would be killed first. At this thought he tried to not think that much of Ichigo. It would hurt him again. Then they would assault the families. Then when they'd have enough strength and people, his Clan. He didn't want this to happen. He had to protect them. It was his duty as Chief's Clan.

_Ichigo, please, come back... I need you..._

_

* * *

__They were ready. The Hunt could begin._

_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed and please review!_  
_


	7. Hunters

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Bleach_ or any of its characters...

Deep thanks for your "favorite story", your "story alert" and your reviews...

It's a pleasure to see you again... I've been ill lately...

**Warning:** Wounds' description, violence, death... OOC behavior perhaps but it's for the scene and you'll understand later why. I think you're used to now but I want to be cautious. You don't have the same feelings as me when it deals with blood and wounds...

* * *

**Hunters...**

This town, it has been a while. He had been here in the past to pay a visit to an old friend and now he was here just for work. He had lot to do in this town. He sighed. He took a look to the sky, it was dark. There was no cloud, no moon, no wind. It was as dead as the Vampire he was wishing to pursue. He had the newspaper in his hands. He was paying attention to this paper. He felt wrong for this girl. She hadn't deserved such a treatment. Bastard... He'd kill the Vampire for sure. He smiled evilly as shark. A shark wasn't appealing at all. It was dangerous... He decided the rest was enough and he drove his motor bike. Later, he was in a motel. The receptionist shivered by seeing him. He wasn 't one of the most charming people on the Earth. He was glad he had that dark and menacing aura around him...

The next morning he woke. He was feeling great, vey great. It was a good day for pursuing... He felt it. He grinned more. He was a born to hunt. Every time he had a target, every time he got the target. It had become a game with the time. It was a fun game. He took a shower. He wore some casual clothes and he went out. The other clients watched him with fear. They weren't used to see such a man. That man wasn't like them. He was different. It was certainty. They didn't want to talk to him. He wasn't the kind of guy to open up to other people. He was here for something or someone. They didn't have to stop him. He would kill them.

The man smellt the air. He was like he wanted to catch a perfume. It was far more exciting like that. He had a very special sense of smell. He was born like that. He had a huge strength. And he enjoyed this special strength. It was quite exciting all by itself. It was far more useful if you were fighting Vampires. It wasn't as if Vampires loved to be killed. It wasn't in their nature. They wanted to keep their long life. He didn't care about this long life. They became more and more dangerous with age. Killing them when they were young was the best idea. The older Vampire he had killed before had been three-hundred-years old. It had been hard to kill him but he had achieved his goal. It was the most important. Then he had searched for older Vampires. He liked challenges. He wanted to fight powerful ones as Chief's Clan's children. The other ones weren't as good as them. Some of his friends were worrying for him. Killing a Chief's Clan's direct child wasn't a good idea at all. They didn't want a war between Hunters and Vampires. They weren't that much.

He took his motor bike again and drove to the University's lab. He would get more informations in ths way then he would go to the coroner's office. He knew what he was supposed to do. He knew perfectly what he had to ask. It wasn't a pleasant for him. He preferred action. It was more his domain. He loved hunting. It was ths work's main appeal. He had to leave his own home far away to find this new Vampire. He was more than wishing to do his dirty job. But he had excuses. He had said to a bunch of people he was a bounty hunter. It had been his best idea. Pretending he was selling wouldn't have fitted to his pride. It would have been a shame. Thanks to that he got enough money for months. He had a good bank account.

He arrived at Szayel Aporro Grantz' lab. It was a strange lab. It was small and it wasn't like as all the labs he had visited for his job. It was more strict than anyone. It was more paying attention to hygiene. But it seemed normal. Szayel Aporro Grantz was world-known. It would have been a shame to ruin his reputation after all. But he didn't care about reputation. He enjoyed to be feared and not having a lot of friends. He had some of before but because of Hunting, they had been all dead. They had been good Hunters according to the most experienced ones. He was one of the most powerful in his age. It was sort of pride. He enjoyed to be stronger than anyone. But he was lder than some thought and more experienced too.

-May I help you? asked a soft and snake-like voice...

He turned to face a strange man. He had pink hairs and his eyes were dark green. He was wearing white glasses. They were seemed to be done with bones. That man was a strange gothic. Not that he hated gothics with a very special exception. He hated that exception. He had tried to kill him before and he had failed to kill him. A disgusted smile appeared on his face.

-Is something bothering you? You have been the one to go in this lab without being allowed. I am Szayel Aporro Grantz.

-Nice to meet you and it has been just a stupid thought...

The pink-haired watched him with disapproval.

-Oh?

-It's not concerning you. I've heard you were taking care of these people.

Szayel Aporro Grantz sighed. This man wasn't nice at all. He wasn't apoloqizing at all. He was here as if he was at home. But it wasn't his home. It was his lab for God sake!

-I hope you know where you are.

Then the Hunter realized.

-I'm sorry, if you don't mind. No one has been here to watch over this lab, so...

Szayel smiled with anger but his voice staid quiet.

-Do... as you wish...

The Hunter watched him with wariness: he was more dangerous than he semed. He was small perhaps but he was stronger. Plus he had the gaze of someoe who had already killed and was ready to do it again. He had done martial arts. He could see it by watching his body.

-Thanks, sir...

Then he watched the bodies in one of the special fridges. It was truly Vampire. It wasn't just one Vampire but a lot. This town was invaded by Vampires for sure. The scars and the bites' marks weren't the same. They were different. The teeth' prints had various shapes. Some of them were huge and deep, some others were small and superficial. These ones were like lovers' kisses. But they were perverted kisses. A Vampire wasn't a lover with a Human. He was hunting. He was hungry.

Then he paid more attention to a redhaired body.

-Who is him?

-Abarai Renji...

He almost jumped: that man had been just behind him! This guy was far more discreet than other ones for sure. He faced the scientist...

-Sorry?

-That man had been called Abarai Renji. He's the main reason I'm working over these bodies. Otherwise I wouldn't have been that much asked by policemen and politicians lately.

Politicains, it wasn't good that. They had a bad habit to put a mess with his job...

-I think the same... Don't worry...

His thoughts had been that obvious?

-Don't watch me like that! You're like an open book!

-Can I work?

The pink-haired sighed.

-Of course you can!

The Hunter watched the body again. It wasn't nice at all. That man had been bitten a long time ago... It wasn't nice at all. He had just seen this print in books and not in true life. It was horrible and smelling for him. It wasn't smelling for other Humans but for Hunters it was. This wound was dark, very dark. It was built as sort of vent's small and large crater. It was rock-hard and rough. It wasn't easy to watch the bites' prints. It was very frightening. Then he watched the arm. It was worrying. It was like sort of shell. It was dark too. It was too much dark. Then he toke his own leather's gloves. It was safer. He toke the body's head and opened the mouth. The jaw was truly Vampire-like now. The fangs were very long. He touched the fangs and it was already poisonned. He sighed.

-You should burn this body today, otherwise... You would be killed yourself...

The other man was stunned. This man wasn't a noral Human. He knew something...

-I have a question...

The Hunter watched the scientist...

-Vampires'?

The Hunter was stunned too now...

-I have got some suspicions lately but now I'm sure thanks to you...

The Hunter frowned but he added nothing...

Before leaving he gave a business card... And he smellt the wound. It had that special perfume. This Vampire was incredibly strong...

They bowed each other and they were wishing to speak more about the current occurence alone and at Szayel's home. It would be safer for both...

Then the Hunter left.

Mayuri came to see who had visited Szayel's lab...

-A strange man but he has answers for our questions. It's sure...

Then he gave the Hunter's card... It had a white panther behind...

* * *

The evening, another Hunter was out. She was here a long time ago. This town had become her own home. She was pursuing Vampires here because more inhabited than the other countries. It was virtually invaded. They were too much. She was jumping over the roofs. She was as discreet as a cat. No one had discovered her. She was more silent than their own pets. She disliked their pets. They had a lot of cats but they weren't as beautiful as her. She was the proud kind of girl... She desired to be the only one to be watched... She was perfect. She was as perfect as the moon...

She was wishing to visit someone. She had decided to substitue a prostitute to get the informations she needed... She had knocked out the poor girl. The poor girl was on the floor now. She hoped neighbours would take care of her. She was supposed to be taken care very soon otherwise she would die. It would be a shame she was incredibly beautiful... But she had a lot of fun to do it. Danger was very appealing. She couldn't deny her Hunetr's instincts. She laughed out loud to the moon...

Then she arrived to the house. But it wasn't exactly a house. It was mansion. She recognized Kuchiki's armorial bearings. They were huge. They were overproud of their high birth. They were disgusting. It wasn't stunning all by itself. Then she jumped on the floor and she wore leather's clothes. It was more fitting for this man. He needed some punishments...She chuckled... It was a very pleasant joke. Byakuya was the straight kind of guy. She had met him in a bar. It had been fun... He hadn't succeeded to catch her. She had been faster than him. She had been the best at running...

Then she met the henchman at the door... He opened to let her go in believing she was the prostitute...

-Thanks, my love...

The henchman blushed heavily. This woman was incredibly attractive... They had been generous with his boss this time but their boss got all the best prostitutes. This woman sounded more exotic than the others.

-Good boy... I'll be nice with you later if you behave...

She went in as she was at home and she let her coat fall on the floor. It was done for fun but henchmen were supposed to see her as sort of prostitute... They were watching er as sort of meat... they were jealous of their own boss? Perfect. It would be easier for her...

Then she met a young woman. She was pale and very sad. It was as if she had lost all hopes. The Hunter felt some sympathy for her. Then she watched the stomach. She was pregnant. She had been raped? Poor girl. She didn't deserve such a treatment. No one deserved it. Byakuya would pay for that...

She knocked to the door and Byakuya asked to go in... He was already naked. She knew what she was supposed to do... She caught him and made him fall on the floor...

-You're such a bad boy, you know?

She took his tip and teased him. He fel an incredible heat rasing on his gut. This woman was skilled... She stroked him far better than the others. She was the best. He would asked for her more for sure... She played with his penis longer and she licked it. He took a short breathe. She was indeed skilled. She made him some pleasure then she stoped. The man was disappointed...

-Continue, it's an order...

-You have been such a bad boy lately, aren't you?

She toke her whip and she toke a true bitch' attitude...

She snapped him very hard... He yelled of pain... The henchmen weondered what happened. They came to their boss' room but it was closed... They searched for the keys...

-How long? the woman asked... How long did you hide this body?

The poor man didn't answer so he got another was running over his stomach. It was runninf over his bed too. It was red everywhere. Hitting people with whip caused that.

-STOP! he screamed... Who... Who are... you?

The woman smirked It was planned of course...

-I knew perfectly you wouldn't recognize me... You're far too much overproud for thet Kuchiki Byakuya... I've succeeded to challenge you at run, remember?

-You're such a...

But he couldn't finish his own speech. Another hit came at that moment. It was som damn hurting. that woman was mad!

-Since when was your very cute lover dead?

Byakuya Kuchiki sobbed. She should stop, she wouldn't start again, would she? SHe had been supposed to please him and not hurting him...

-When?

He had no choice now...

-A couple of weeks... Please don't hit again...

He wondered how she knew about the body. He wondered how Szayel had dared to leave the body otherwise that woman wouldn't have known... How could he...?

-You wonder why? Such a caring boy... He has left his office because someone has got very interesting informations about the body... Get it? Science is far more important for him than you are in his mind... You're not the King here anymore, Kuchiki...

Later the henchmen came and they found nothing. Their bosss was in sort of coma. They asked for an ambulance. Physicians were stunnded to see such deep wounds. It was unusual. Then they found a word: "_These wounds aren't just for your crimes but for raping this young woman too... See ya.._."

* * *

Do you guess who are the charcters here?

Hope you enjoyed, please reviews, it's important for an author here...

Bye!^^


End file.
